ReturnEd Pain
by AmarieC
Summary: A few years ago, I thought of an unlikely match that I thought was plausible. Here's Eddy's painful story of his romance with a heartless figure.


**ReturnEd Pain**

by AmarieC

_This story goes along with other stories I have wrote, but it is not at all necessary to read the others to understand this story. A couple of years ago I thought of the most unlikely couple in Ed, Edd 'n Eddy that actually was plausible to me and these two was what I got. Unfortunately, it has to be painful. _

_This story is rated K for some suggested sexual behavior and cussing. Really this story is just as clean as the show, however it has allot of angst most kids won't appreciate or understand. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Standing there forever, his legs grew weak. He had hated her for so long, but now she ruled the rate of his heartbeat. Why did he allow himself to feel this way, why did he have the lust to please her? How could he have fallen for her when she tortured and harassed him? Why on earth did he notice every smile, every flirtatious kick, every time she sat next to him. Even when she kissed him, it was wonderful, for crying out loud Lee and May did it too! But when she kissed him, the world stopped and he really, really loved it. And she kept on kissing him unawares of his love, unaware that he liked her torture. He knew he could not pursue her, the last time they did, she went berserk. But he did not listen to himself when he was under of her attacks. He kissed her back.

She didn't notice at first, but soon enough she went under shock. Staring down at him she took her hands off him and got up startled. He lay there victimized, lipstick stains all over his face. She had just stopped forcing her lips on him and touching him, but she seemed to be the victim. He was not supposed to like her attacks. Lee was a few yards away working on Ed and May was behind them torturing Edd. Of course Veronica was not there yet. But when she showed up, she beat her cousins, chased them off, and apologized for their behavior.

During the night he was visited by Marie. Lee was not with her, it would not have been a surprise if Lee did not even know she had left the trailer. She knocked on his door but when he did not answer she came in and stood by his bed. He woke up to the sound of her voice. Standing there silently she leaned over his bed to him, supporting herself with her hands. He wanted to know why she was there and asked. She answered with the question of why he had kissed her earlier. No answer was given. He climbed out of his bed revealing his underwear to her eyes. She blushed but did not hide it, it was dark after all. He pushed her down on his bed and she lay there still when he scooted on her body. They stared into each other's eyes for a long time. He told her that he could not stand his enjoyment in her, his growing desire to kiss her back when she attacked him. No response came, she just continued to stare into his dark eyes. He let his head hang over her after lifting his chest from hers. She could feel his want for her and she could see that his body was growing tired of holding himself up. She laughed thinking it was funny. He pleaded for her to stop, she quieted after a moment then pulled him down on her. He let go of his hold and rested on her. She smiled at him with a twinkle in her eyes. His own eyes grew wide, he no longer was wishing he could kiss her, he could. Right now he could. She stared at him plainly, what was he doing? He had her right where he wanted her, she was vulnerable, no one would interrupt him, but he just stared at her. He asked her why she was there. She continued to stare as she answered. She was curious of what sick, little Eddy would do to her if she let him. She was not going to be freaked out? She shook her head smiling friskily.

He still stood there, but now with a red face remembering what he had done to her that night. But later on she proved ashamed of her love for him, hiding where she had been to everyone and lying when she and her sisters had intruded in his room and Lee had found her shoe under his bed. But almost every night he found her in his room. Now Eddy just felt like a toy.

Finally the door opened and May stood at the door. The only thing he could think of was, crap. She greeted him with her obnoxious voice then dragged him in her trailer. Summoning her sisters they began kissing him. Every once in the while Eddy would stare at Marie as if he expected her to stop her sisters. But she would not. Eddy got away after an hour of harassment. It hurt walking home slowly with all the lip and fist marks he did not want. He almost forgot why he had even gone to the trailer. Marie, that is why. But he had to admit, she did not care enough about him to stop her sisters from beating and kissing him. That night he lay in his bed quietly. The alarm clock by his bed glared the time, it was almost eleven. She usually came to his house about this time, but she did not come. He felt pathetic. Stop thinking about her, he tried to tell himself these words but it did not stop his mind from thinking about how much he wanted her back. He lay in his bed thinking until he finally drifted off to sleep.

Days went by and he did not see Marie; nights went by when she did not come to visit him. Eddy found himself avoiding the woods because he might end up close to the trailer park. Then he avoided the dump, then the park, soon he stayed in his room, but she had been there too. Her memory almost drove him insane. And when it did, he took a piece of paper and wrote a letter.

Marie found the off-white piece of paper in her dresser drawer when she woke up one morning. It read,

I need you, I don't care what your sister thinks about this and I know you don't. Don't be a coward Marie, forget her, you belong to me. Meet me in my room tonight. -Eddy

She showed up right after she saw the letter with a sad look on her face, he was there just as he said he would be. She told him to tell her what was wrong with him and he told her. He yelled at her, screamed at her. And when he was done she beat him. Leaving him on the floor she went to the door and opened it. He crawled over and slammed it shut in her face. She looked down at him, his eyes glaring at her weakly, his lip bleeding, his heart pounding. He tried as hard as possible not to cry, but a tear fell and it caught hold of her cold heartedness. He just lay on the floor weakly. She expected him to say something hurtful, something to top off all the other crap he had said. But he would not, he just told her she could not leave, that she could not beat him anymore. He demanded her to stop hurting him, mentally and physically, without the exact words. Without moving one of his mangled limbs he yelled, ordered her to stop beating him, to stop going on her 'Kanker attacks', to stop hurting him. Cussing and sobbing, he was the pathetic image he saw in himself and his relationship.

"What do you want me to say?" Marie asked agitated.

"Say what you really mean, Lee isn't here, Double D isn't here, May isn't, Veronica isn't, it's just me and you," Eddy said. She continued to stare down at him, he could see the anger in her eyes, but he did not know why. But her anger was explained as she turned the door knob and opened the door. She walked out, slamming the door behind her. Eddy slowly crawled to his feet. His heart ached. But he did not know that she went home crying, knowing exactly why. She was angry at herself, mad that she was a fearful soul living in a tough outer layer, so she hated herself. And Eddy made her realize it. Which was how Eddy payed her back for all the hurts she gave him.

**THE END**


End file.
